The Played Playboy
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: Sasuke breaks Sakura's heart. So in revenge, Sakura cooks up a plan-to make Sasuke fall in love with her friend, Hinata, and break his heart. However, Hinata unexpectedly falls in love with Sasuke herself... Full summary at the beginning of the story!
1. The Nasty Break Up

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 1: The Nasty Break Up**

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to try my luck with a new story! I've been really hooked on SasuHina and whatnot lately, so I hope you all enjoy this story! I'm actually going to try to finish this one! Anyways, carry on! Enjoy!**

**Full Summary: **

**Sasuke breaks Sakura's heart. So in revenge, Sakura cooks up a plan-to make Sasuke fall in love with one of her best friends, Hinata, and break his heart. However, Hinata unexpectedly falls in love with Sasuke herself and she's torn between helping Sakura get revenge and being with the one she loves. ... Yeah, the story is much better than the summary... Sorry guys, I truly suck at summaries...**

**-XXX-**

**Third Person Point of View**

"It's over Sakura,"

Those simple words made the pinkette feel like crumbling.

"Wh-what?" She squawked in disbelief. This seriously wasn't happening was it?

"You heard me," The ravenette replied, his cold dark eyes staring straight into Sakura's watery green ones.

"Y-you can't be serious…?" Sakura barely managed to squeak out, her tears close to the overflowing point.

"I'm nothing but serious," He replied coolly.

"But….. But why?" Sakura asked, a few tears now trickling down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening… Surely she was dreaming!

"I have my reasons," He shrugged. "You were starting to bore me,"

Sakura clenched her fists. She wanted so badly to punch him right now!

"B-but—"

"Good bye, Sakura." He cut her off, and turned to walk away, leaving the pinkette to fall to her knees.

"You fucking bastard!" Sakura yelled after him. How dare he do this to her? After everything she had done for him! He just up and left her like that!

Sasuke merely smirked at the insult, and continued walking. Well, he wasn't known as "The Player" of Konoha High for nothing now was he?

Wiping at her eyes, the pink haired girl rose to her feet, watching as the raven haired male grew farther and farther away. Oh it was _on_ now… This called for _revenge_!

Quickly whipping out her phone, she dialed up one of the prettiest girls that she knew.

"Hey, Hinata,"

"Hm? Oh, hello Sakura-chan, what's up?"

"I'm going to need your help with something,"

"With what?"

"Just come over to my house after school tomorrow and I'll tell you,"

"Um okay then…"

"Talk to you soon, bye."

"Um… Bye..?"

And so it began. Hinata was one of the only girls in the entire school that hadn't gone out with Sasuke, nor was she even _remotely_ interested in him. Sasuke of course hadn't really paid that any attention, so perhaps if Sakura dolled the Hyuuga up some, it would catch Sasuke's eye. If this happened, she could put her plan into motion.

Finally that no good player Uchiha would get what was coming to him…

**A/N: Well…? What do you guys think? Should I go along with this story, or just drop it? Well, anyways, review and let me know what you thought! :D**


	2. Putting The Plan In Motion

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 2: Putting The Plan In Motion**

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, since you've all decided that I should continue on with this story, I will!**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

School went by rather quickly the next day. Or it seemed that way to me, anyway… Though perhaps it felt that way because the entire day all I could think of was what Sakura-chan wanted… Something about the tone in her voice yesterday seemed devious, mischievous, malicious… There are so many words to describe how it sounded… It rather frightened me, really. Because I know that means that something's up; something's bother her… In fact, if I had to guess, someone probably upset her and she wanted someone to help her get back at said person. And well, if I had to guess who this person was, I would have to assume that it was none other than Uchiha, Sasuke.

While at school today, I noticed that the two weren't holding each other's hands, and weren't acting very… "Couple-y"… Though, I'm not sure why Sakura is so upset over the whole ordeal. I mean, after all, she should've seen it coming! I mean, Sasuke's a _player _for Kami's sake! She should've known that they weren't going to last from the moment he doted on her! And even though it pains me to say this about my intelligent friend, it was rather stupid on her part.

..

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called to me once she had opened the door to find me standing there. "C'mon in!"

After ushering me inside, we scurried on up to the pinkette's bedroom.

"S-so, um, what did you want to tell me, Sakura-chan?" I asked uneasily. I knew where this was going…

"Okay, so as you know, Sasuke and I have just recently broken up," Sakura started.

"Um, right, I know…" I nodded, while starting to nibble on my bottom lip.

"Well, I'm not going to be like all the other girls!" Sakura declared, a serious look adorning her face. "I swear I will get my revenge!"

I sweat dropped at this. "And h-how do you plan on doing that, Sakura-chan?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well Hinata-chan, I'm going to need _your_ help!" She was staring straight at me, and I could feel myself becoming squeamish.

"M-my help?" I squeaked out, before fumbling idly with my fingers. I always did this when I was nervous, and sadly everyone else knew that I did this when I was nervous or uneasy about something as well…

"Of course!" Sakura replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Why else do you think I called you over here?" She rolled her jade green eyes before starting to pace around the room.

I sat quietly on her bed. "U-um well… What d-do you want _me_ to do, Sakura-chan…?" I asked meekly.

"Okay, Hinata, here's the plan!" Sakura stopped pacing, and turned to face me. "You're gonna help me get revenge on Sasuke!"

"Wh-what..?" I nearly choked. "B-but, Sakura-chan, I—" She cut me off.

"Oh don't worry Hinata!" She waved it off. "You won't have to do anything _too_ major!" She tried to reassure me, but it definitely wasn't working.

"All you gotta do is draw Sasuke's attention, flirt a bit, get him to ask you out, go out with him for a while, then finally break up with him!" Sakura rushed out. "Everyone wins!"

'_Yeah… Everyone meaning you…'_ I thought bitterly to myself. Why did _I_ of all people have to be sucked into this? I mean, seriously. What did I ever do to deserve this?

"B-but, Sakura-chan, I dunno—"

"What's the big problem?" Sakura snapped impatiently, causing for me to wince.

"W-well… You see…" I began prodding my fingers together once more. "N-Naruto-kun and I have gotten really close and—"

"Oh forget Naruto!" Sakura cut me off for the umpteenth time. "He's not important here!"

"H-he's important to _me_!" I was quick to protest. "N-Naruto-kun and I have been m-maintaining a friendly relationship, and w-we're getting closer s-so…" I slowly began to trail off.

"So you think he'll eventually ask you out or something?" Sakura asked dully, and I gave her a meek nod.

"Y-yes, I think so…" I mumbled out, avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Well, whatever," Sakura dismissed the subject. "Look, Hinata, I _really_ need your help here!"

Was she actually _pleading_?

"But…" I trailed off, still not looking at her.

"Oh c'mon! Just explain to Naruto what's going on, he'll understand!" Sakura insisted. "And I'll make sure that he doesn't tell Sasuke!"

"I-I dunno…" I muttered unsurely. The thought of telling Naruto about any of this was very unappealing to me to say the least. And besides, it would slip out eventually… Especially since Naruto and Sasuke were best friends and all…

"Oh come on, Hinata, please!" Sakura begged some more. "Just do this one thing for me and I won't ask you for anything else ever again!"

Sakura was lying. After all, she'd eventually ask me for something else in the future… Inwardly sighing, I knew that the pinkette wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and the only way that I would be able to get home safely would be to agree. So finally, I sucked in a deep breath of air, and spoke.

"F-fine… I'll do it…"

The pinkette's features immediately brightened. "Great!" She then tackled me in a hug, nearly knocking me down in a laying position on her bed. "Thank you; thank you; thank you!"

After regaining my balance, and Sakura releasing me from her death grip, I nodded. "Y-you're welcome…"

"Okay so now, just wear something cute to school tomorrow and meet in the girls' bathroom by Kakashi-sensei's class!"

Slowly standing up, I nodded and headed for the door. "A-alright then… See you tomorrow…" I replied before continuing on my way.

..

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**-XXX-**

"There, Hinata-chan! I'm finished!" Sakura replied giddily.

Sighing, I turned to look in the bathroom mirror. I gawked in astonishment at my appearance. The girl in the mirror… The one staring back at me was… She was _ME_? I could hardly recognize myself!

"I um…" I couldn't find the words to say. I looked so different... "Um, wow… Sakura-chan, I…"

I fondled with one of the newly added extensions that Sakura had put in my hair. As if my hair wasn't already long enough…

"I dunno what to say…" I muttered at last. I seriously didn't. Sakura had really out done herself, though I couldn't help but to feel like a clown with all of the makeup caked onto my face.

I was wearing black eyeliner, making my eyes "pop" as Sakura had earlier stated, along with a nude lipstick, rosy pink blush was on the apples of my cheeks, foundation was all over my face, covering any blemishes other "imperfections" that I had, and a light purple eye shadow to accent the lilac flecks in my eyes. Overall, I guess that I didn't look _too_ bad.

"You look great!" Sakura insisted as I glanced myself over one more time.

As far as my outfit went, I suppose that it didn't look so bad either... I was wearing a purple blouse with a fitted black satin vest, long flowing dress pants, and some plaid purple and black flats. Around my neck was a gold chain that had once belonged to my mother. According to Sakura, my outfit was "fabulous" and was sure to gain Sasuke's attention.

"Well, c'mon, we'd better get to class!" Sakura suggested, and I nodded, still staring dumbfounded at my reflection in the mirror.

**-XXX-**

Once in class, I could feel many pairs of eyes on me—I hated it. It was like I was the prey for a buzzard or something, my classmates all being the buzzards. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. If I would've known that I was going to get _this_ much unwanted attention, I would've never agreed to let Sakura do this to me in the first place!

"Alright class," Kakashi-sensei spoke, tearing me away from my thoughts. "Don't forget your history reports are due next Monday!" Then, the bell for class to end rang.

I quickly gathered my belongings and sped out of the classroom. As I did so, I wasn't paying attention and crashed into something hard. I soon realized that it was none other than Uchiha, Sasuke. I froze. Oh crap! I quickly backed away, and bowed in apology.

"S-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to bump into you..!" I stuttered out quickly, before standing up straight once more. Sasuke appeared to be unphased, and was simply staring at me; scrutinizing my appearance. I started to feel a tad bit uncomfortable.

Then, a smirkish-smile soon found its way onto Sasuke's lips. "No, no, it's alright," He shooed it away, and went to speak again. But before he could, I quickly circumvented around him, and went on my way again. I needed to get away from him—and fast!

"Hey!" He called after me, but I ignored him, and began to pick up my pace; walking even faster.

"Why the sudden interest in _her_, Sasuke?" A voice sounded. The ravenette whipped around to see that it was Sakura.

"Who is she?" Sasuke demanded, as he stared straight at Sakura.

Smirking, Sakura simply replied, "You should know; she's only been going to the same schools as you since elementary," Sasuke scowled at the pinkette.

"Who is she?" He demanded again, and Sakura's smirk only grew.

"Her name's Hyuuga, Hinata," The pinkette replied, as she then began to walk away.

Coming to a momentary stop, Sakura looked back at the Uchiha. "Oh, but don't worry," She spoke, before adding, "She's _not_ interested," With that said, the pinkette walked off towards her next class.

Sasuke was left standing there, speechless with a scowl on his face. She wasn't interested, huh? _'Well, we'll just see about that…'_ Sasuke decided before heading off towards his next class, which coincidentally, happened to be the same as Hinata's.

**A/N: Sooooo….? How was it? Let me know! Oh! And be sure to review! Well, until next time… See ya!**


	3. Playing Hard To Get

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 3: Playing Hard To Get**

**A/N: Alright damnit! I keep getting reviews saying "This is like John Tucker Must Die", and blah, blah, but it was never intended to resemble the movie, okay? It will be different; it just seems "similar" to it right now! But it will change as the story progresses! Sheesh! …. Woo~ Okay, I feel a bit better now after getting that off of my chest! And I wasn't trying to yell at you guys! I was just trying to get a point across!**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

My heart was pounding in my chest by the time I got to pre-calculus with Asuma-sensei. I had been able to escape Sasuke for the time being but it wouldn't be for much longer…

I quickly walked over to where I usually sat, and sat down; taking out everything that I would need for the class. Though, my lilac accented eyes couldn't help but to flicker towards the door every so often. I knew that Sasuke was in this class as well. He may've been a "player" but he was by no means stupid!

It was about that time that the Uchiha entered the classroom along with a few other students; one of them which I recognized as Nara, Shikamaru. He was truly a genius! He was even smarter than Sasuke! I gave him a light wave as he passed by my desk, and he attempted to give a lazy wave back. Now, Shikamaru and I have never been super best friends, but we were friends to say the least… We usually partner up whenever group projects are assigned.

Though, when my eyes looked away from Shikamaru, and back towards the door, I saw him. Uchiha, Sasuke had entered the room. And—Oh Kami! He's headed straight for my desk!

I watched nervously as the ravenette made a B-Line for my desk, and stopped in front of it. He stared down at me, and stared back up at him. What did he want?

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the desk next to mine. I bit down on my bottom lip. That was Haruko, Kuroki's desk, a fellow classmate of mine.

"Um—"

I wasn't sure if the blonde would like it that Sasuke had stolen her seat, and was about to tell him no, but before I could get the words out, he had plopped himself down in the seat anyway.

"—Okay…" I muttered awkwardly after a few moments.

I then looked away from the raven haired male. I dunno why he had taken a sudden interest in me. I mean, doesn't it usually take a girl a couple of days to catch the guy she like's attention? This was just so sudden, and I wasn't too sure on how to react…

It wasn't long before Kuroki entered the classroom, and started towards her normal spot, but stopped after seeing Sasuke. A frown aligned her lips, and she approached us.

"Excuse me Uchiha, but you're in my seat." The blonde stated rather rudely. It was true that Kuroki didn't like Sasuke. It was quite obvious really. She didn't approve of his womanizing.

"Yeah, so?" He asked nonchalantly.

"_So_ move." She demanded.

"I would but, Hinata wanted me to sit next to her," The raven haired male replied, glancing over at me.

All I could do is look down sheepishly. I wasn't sure what to say… I've never been the one to speak up and whatnot…

"Ugh, whatever," Kuroki hissed, rolling her eyes. She decided that she didn't have time for this and sat in the seat where Sasuke usually sat.

**XXX**

"Okay class," Asuma spoke. "As you can I wrote some problems on the board for you all to copy down," He instructed.

"After you've finished copying them down, I'll give you twenty minutes to complete them, then we'll go over them, before moving on."

My eyes immediately looked to the board. There were five questions. I quickly grabbed my mechanical pencil and began jotting the questions down. However, just as I was finishing up, a neatly folded piece of water was placed on my desk. I paused for a few seconds, before hesitantly grabbing the paper and opening it. It was from Sasuke of course.

**Hey, you're Hyuuga, Hinata, right?**

I blinked, a puzzled look forming on my face. Why the curiosity?

_Um… Yes…_

I neatly replied, and hastily passed the paper back to him. I really didn't want to get caught… I couldn't afford to get in trouble!

After passing the paper back to Sasuke, I went back to work on my math problems.

"Ano… 'In a right triangle, all three sides add up to 200. What is the length of the hypotenuse?'" I read quietly allowed to myself. I tapped the pencil against my chin for a few moments, trying to remember the formula to use to solve the problem. When I did, I quickly wrote it down, and began working out the problem. Though, before I could finish, the folded piece of paper was placed back on my desk.

Inwardly sighing, I reached over and grabbed the paper. I scanned it over.

**Are you seeing anyone at the moment?**

The question surprised me a bit, but I should've seen it coming. This _is_ Sasuke that we're talking about here.

_Um… No…_

I quickly wrote back. I really just wished that he would quit writing me notes in the middle of class! I mean, some of us are actually trying to _learn_ here!

After passing the note back to him, I returned to my work. Finally, I came up with the conclusion that the answer was ten. Writing it down, I moved onto the next one.

"sin(arcsec( (-6)/4) )=? =theta…" I mumbled, before working out the problem and getting the answer. It was, 'sqrt( 1 - (16/(-6)^2))'.

Finally I was on my last problem, when Sasuke passed the note back.

**Want to go out to a movie some time then?**

I bit down nervously on my bottom lip. I remember Sakura telling me not to just say yes so easily, so should I just decline then? After a few moments of thought, I finally wrote down a reply.

_I'm sorry, but I'll be pretty busy the entire week…_

I passed the note back, and made sure to glance over at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye just to see his expression. A strange look shone on his face. It basically said. _"I've been rejected?"_

He wrote back, but I pretended not to notice, and went about working. I was sure that would tip him over the edge, but Sakura had told me to play hard to get, so that's what I was trying to do…

**XXX**

Finally, pre-calculus ended. After picking up a homework sheet, I packed up the rest of my things, and went to leave the classroom. I tried to walk as fast as possible. I was supposed to be meeting up with Naruto so that we could walk to class together. We had Spanish II next.

Though, before I could fully get away, Sasuke stopped me.

"Hey Hyuuga," He called, causing for me to freeze.

"Y-yes?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Why did you decline my offer?" He wanted to know.

"I already told you," I replied after a few moments. "I have plans,"

"It's because you're not interested isn't it?" Sasuke asked, remembering what Sakura had told him.

"Well I—" I froze. Wasn't a simple _"I've got plans"_ good enough for him?

"Hinata-chan, there you are!" Naruto's raspy voice broke through.

I quickly whipped around to look at the blonde.

'_Naruto-kun… Thank Kami…' _I thought to myself as the blonde approached us.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke growled at the sight of the knucklehead. Sure, he and Naruto were best friends and all, but Sasuke was sort of in the middle of something here, and Naruto was ruining it!

"Chill out Teme," Naruto replied before turning to look at me. "I've come to walk to class with Hinata," He replied, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me lightly toward him.

"No," Sasuke said firmly, before gripping onto my forearm. "Hinata and I were talking here," He replied.

"Sasuke, you can talk to her later!" Naruto suggested. "We'll be late for class if you talk to her now!" Naruto frowned, tugging me some more.

The pressure on my wrist due to Naruto's grip, and the pressure on my forearm due to Sasuke's grip tightened. It was starting to hurt.

"Ouch…" I mumbled out, causing for both males to release me from their grips.

I then quickly rubbed at the now reddened places on my arms. Inwardly sighing, I turned to look at Sasuke.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-san," I mumbled quietly. "We can talk later, but I really need to get going," With that said, I turned to Naruto.

"Let's go Naruto-kun," Without another word, I began walking. I needed to get away from Sasuke. Kami… If I would've known that this whole revenge plan was gonna be this troublesome, I would've never agreed to it in the first place!

Oh Kami help me!

**N/A: Here you guys go! This chapter sucked majorly I know, but I'm kinda brain dead at the moment! Sorry! So like, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, lemme know, and I'll be sure to add them in the next chapter if I think they're good ideas! But I really need some help getting my creative juices flowing! Oh yeah, and review please! :)**


	4. A Study Date Mistake

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 4: Rejection, Stalking, and a Study Date, oh my!**

**A/N: I just want to thank all of my reviews for sticking with me and reading this story! It's really the first story of mine that I'm actually trying on! Oh! And I want to also give a special thanks to xREILAx for giving me an idea! Thank you; I wouldn't know what to write next without your idea! :)**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

Is it wrong to feel guilty after turning a playboy down? I mean, he was one of the first guys ever to ask me out, and I in return, rejected him… But… Sakura-chan said that, that's what I'm supposed to do… I'm really starting to wonder if this whole "revenge on Sasuke" plot is really worth it… Sure Sasuke was a player and whatnot, but did Sakura honestly think that this would cause for him to "change his ways"? The way I look at it is, 'once a playboy; always a playboy'. I don't even know what made me agree to this… I should really learn to start saying "no" more…

**-During Lunch-**

"So Hinata, is everything going smoothly?"

"Yes Sakura-chan… It is." I sighed.

"Good!" The pinkette grinned. "You just keep rejecting him; act uninterested when you talk to him; and act like he doesn't even exist for the most part!"

"But—"

"That ought to drive him _crazy_!"

"—I don't know about all of this Sakura-chan…" I stared down at my feet. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hinata!" Sakura said dismissively. "Of course it is!"

I knew that I shouldn't feel guilty after rejecting someone like Sasuke, but I still did… I couldn't help it. I wasn't like Sakura—I can't just go be rude to someone and move on. I hate being rude to anyone really…

"Maybe… Ano… Should I apologize to him for my rude behavior earlier?" I asked meekly, a frown adorning my lips.

"What? No!" Sakura said quickly. "You can't do that Hinata!" She scolded; her frown mirroring mine.

"He'll think that he's won if you do that!" She continued. "You gotta just ignore the guilty feeling, and move on!"

I nibbled on my bottom lip. That was easier _said_ than _done_…

**-In the hallway-**

"Hey, Hyuuga," I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hm?" I asked, not bothering to look up from the inside of my locker.

"I know I already got an answer but," He inhaled, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Go out with me," It sounded more like a command than a question…

By now I closed my locker, and turned to look at the Uchiha. Okay… now, just remember what Sakura-chan said!

"Look, I'm sorry Sora—"

"Sasuke," He corrected me.

"—Right, anyway, I already told you that I have plans so…" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist; stopping me.

"Come on Hyuuga, just one date is all I'm asking for," Persistent little bugger wasn't he?

"Look Sora—I mean, Sasuke—I'm busy; maybe some other time," I said, hoping that would satisfy him and he would leave me be.

"How about next Saturday then?" He asked, remembering that I had said that I was going to be busy all week.

"I—" I inwardly sighed, knowing that he would never quit. "—I'll think about it…" That seemed like a good enough response.

"Fair enough," He released my wrist, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Let me know when you've finally made your decision..."

"Alright," I nodded, and then started walking away.

Oh great. What was I going to do? Sakura wants me to play hard to get, but for how long should I keep putting off the date? I don't know… But I'm sure that if I wait too long, Sasuke might just give up and move onto someone else. Not that I mind, because then I can get out of this ridiculous revenge scheme, but Sakura _wouldn't_ be happy about it, and I'd have to hear about it _all_ the time…

Oh Kami, why does this have to be so confusing? I'm no good at this sort of thing! I'm not the one who's good at seducing boys and flirting with them..! That's Ino, not me!

"Hey Hinata!"

I quickly spun around after hearing that voice.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I couldn't stop the light blush that automatically found its way onto my cheeks.

"What's up?" The blonde asked as he approached me. Kami, he was just so perfect…

"Oh, um, nothing much…" I lied. I didn't want Naruto to know anything about me and Sasuke. It could ruin our entire friendship! And that was certainly one thing that I didn't want!

"Same here," He shrugged, but was soon grinning once more. "So are we still up for studying after school today?"

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled shyly, looking down at my feet. My cheeks only grew redder at the thought of Naruto and I alone while studying together… It almost seemed surreal…

"Great! So we can walk to your house then after school!" He suggested, and I meekly nodded.

Though in all honestly, I wasn't too fond of thought of bringing him over to my house… I was sure that it would be a disaster; what with my father being so high and mighty, Neji-nii-san not approving of my crush on Naruto, and Hanabi and her teasing… The whole idea had "train wreck" written all over it… But I agreed nonetheless.

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me," I replied as we were now walking side-by-side.

"Awesome, okay well see you after class!" He then quickly pulled me into a friendly hug, and then raced off to his own class. I stood there frozen. I couldn't believe that he had actually hugged me! My entire body felt all tingly.

Quickly shaking the feeling away, I quickened my pace to my next class. I had lost a couple of minutes do to my conversations with Sasuke and Naruto, but I still had a few minutes before the bell rang.

**-XXX-**

**Hinata's daily planner:**

**Monday - Sept. 20st:**

**Pre Cal – Do pages 27 and 28 (2 – 40 even) in text book; study for test on Friday**

**Spanish II – Work on Spanish project**

**English III – Read chapters 3 – 5 in literature book; answer review questions; prepare for class discussion**

**Biology – Study for chapter 6 test**

**History – Do chapter 4; use textbook**

**Parenting and Childhood Development – Prepare to get mechanical doll on Friday**

**Visual Arts III – N/A**

**Health & PE – N/A**

**Reminders: Study date with Naruto; Date with Sasuke next Saturday; Talk to Sakura about date with Sasuke**

I have a lot to do today… But it's no different than any other day I suppose. It certainly _feels_ like a lot more than usual though…

Sighing, I closed my daily planner and put it away. Now I just have to wait for the bell to ring for school to end.

**-After School-**

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said as I approached him. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, and we started walking off the campus. Many kids had cars to drive home, other rode the bus, but I preferred to walk. I have a car you see, but it's hideous. It's one of my father's old cars that he doesn't drive anymore. It's all rusted and beat up, and just couldn't show up to school in that thing! Luckily though, he promised to buy me a different car for my seventeenth birthday, which is coming up in three months. Not that I'm materialistic, but it _would_ be nice to have a quicker way to get places…

"Hinata!"

"Hyuuga!"

I inwardly groaned. Couldn't I go _anywhere_ without being harassed by those two?

"Y-yes?" I stuttered; turning around to see Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hinata, I've got to tell you—" Sakura paused as she saw Naruto and Sasuke. "—never mind, I'll call you later," She then turned to walk away; she and Sasuke glaring daggers at each other as she walked away.

"Hyuuga, have you made up your mind yet?"

I knew he was going to ask that.

"N-not yet," I replied.

"Made up your mind about what?" Naruto asked; a confused look on his face.

"O-oh it's noth—" "—I asked her to go out with me and she hasn't said if she will or not."

Gee, thanks Sasuke. Tell the whole word why don't you?

"What?" Naruto frowned, his eyes locking on me, then flickering over to Sasuke and back again.

"U-um…" I stared down at my feet, shuffling them a bit. My cheeks were starting to turn pink in embarrassment. Today just couldn't get any worse could it?

"Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"Hinata and I are going over to her house to study,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

Looks like I spoke too soon.

"I could always afford to do some studying…"

Oh Kami, I knew what he was getting at.

"U-uh, look at the time," I said quickly. "We sh-should really get going!" I said, taking Naruto's hand and pulling him along.

"Hey, I could give you guys a ride if you want," Sasuke called after us.

"N-no, no!" I shooed away his offer, quickening my pace. "We'll be fine!"

I needed to get away from this guy. If I didn't he'd ruin my time with Naruto - even though Sakura told me to forget about Naruto, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

**-At the Hyuuga residence; in Hinata's bedroom-**

"So, do you get it now Naruto-kun?" I asked, glancing up to look at his face. However, he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" I poked his shoulder, and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Ne, Hinata?" he paused for a moment and continued, "Did you ever like Sasuke?" He was a curious buck indeed. Naruto started to count off people he knew that had a crush on Sasuke, Ino and Sakura, then the rest of the class, he wondered if I ever felt an attraction to the stoic Uchiha.

"Not that it's any of my business, who you like is completely up to you, I am just wondering" He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment before regaining his composure, crossing his legs and leaned into his arms, waiting for my response. Naruto just stared at me, he had been staring for quite some time that he somehow started to analyze me, to such a degree. Who knew the blonde knew how to analyze.

Oh my goodness… I hadn't been expecting that. What an embarrassing question to answer!

"A-ano… Iie…" I replied quietly and shook my head. "I-I've never liked Sasuke - san i-in that way..." I replied honestly.

I knew that many girls still liked Sasuke today. If I remembered correctly, I was one of the only girls who weren't crazy about him back then or now even. But that didn't mean that I didn't find him attractive, because he was. I just wasn't crazy about him like the other girls. Besides, how lame would it be to fall for a player? I had always had my eyes set on Naruto… I'm sure that will never change.

"That's great; I thought every girl liked him... Now I see you are different!" He spoke; his excitement got the better of him.

I sat properly, and placed my hands in my lap (It's a Hyuuga thing). I continued to look over at Naruto, and noticed the way he was looking at me. I immediately became embarrassed. I smiled shyly as I looked back at him.

"A-ano.. What is it, N - Naruto-kun?" I stuttered out while rubbing the back of my neck, and fidgeting slightly. It was a nervous habit of mine...

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking," He flashed me his infamous smile, causing more me to blush even more.

Oh man this was awkward… Well, for me at least…

"S-so anyway," I desperately tried to focus on something else. "I-if you are addressing m-more than one person or thing y-you have to—"

I unconsciously leaned closer while pointing to the paper. When I finally looked back at him, I froze.

"—use... nosotros -amos/ -imos / -imos…" With each suffix that I said, my voice grew quieter and quieter.

What happened next was sort of hazy. But I knew one thing for sure. And that was that we in lip-lock.

Oh Kami, and totally screwed now. Sakura will kill me if she finds out. This could put the whole revenge thing in jeopardy! Oh great. NOW things definitely couldn't get any worse.

**N/A: Sorry if I got anything wrong with the Spanish. I'm not very fluent in Spanish. I am only using the things that I can (vaguely) remember from Spanish II. Also, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm sorry if it sucked! I'm still trying to get better at writing stories since I haven't written any in a while…. Anyway, review please! :)**


	5. Rejection Hurts, Doesn't It?

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 5: Rejection Hurts, Doesn't It?**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you all like my story, and are sticking with it! :) So anyway, carry on with reading!**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

Oh. My. God. I kissed him! I KISSED him! I, Hinata Hyuuga, kissed Naruto Uzumaki. My life is totally over. And it's not because I am ashamed of kissing Naruto, because I most certainly am not. I just have a feeling that when Sakura-chan finds out that I've made out with the person she told me to ignore, that she's not going to be too pleased about it. And then, she'd probably murder me. Knowing Sakura, that is very possible. She's always had a short fuse, and this might just make her snap. Yeah, I'm screwed. I just know it.

**-XXX-**

Do you ever get that jittery feeling in your stomach when you're just getting into a relationship with someone? Because I do. It just feels so weird holding someone's hand and walking down the hall with them. Though from the looks of it, Naruto doesn't seem to have any problems with it… Maybe he's just used to this sort of thing… I however, am not. I am already a junior in high school, and believe it or not, I have never been in an actual serious relationship with _anyone_. So perhaps that's why I feel so awkward… I should probably talk to someone about this, but I can't talk to Sakura! Well… Not yet anyway…

…

Naruto had walked me to my first period – History.

"S-see you after class," I stuttered out meekly, fumbling with my fingers.

Naruto could only grin at me. "You see you then," Then, he pulled me into a hug and raced off to his first class of the day.

I stood in the doorway for a few moments more before finally snapping back to reality, and rushing to go and take my seat. I swear I could feel what seemed like millions of sets of eyes on me. I didn't like this feeling… But perhaps I was just being paranoid? Glancing back slightly out of the corner of my eye, I saw that many people had been looking at me. Nope. I wasn't being paranoid… Shrinking in my seat slightly, I wanted to disappear. This was so embarrassing!

..

"Okay, class, take out your books and turn to page two hundred ninety five please," Kakashi broke through my thoughts. I did just as he had instructed, and saw that we were going to go over American Justice on Trial*.

Sighing, I stared at the page – not even bothering to read it – just staring. My head was too busy thinking about distracting thoughts to be worried about something as dull as history.

..

_Buzz… buzz… buzz…_

I jumped slightly, snapping out of my thoughts. My phone was vibrating. I forgot to put it on silent! Luckily, no one noticed it.

When Kakashi wasn't paying attention, it quickly slid my phone out of my pocket and tried to keep it hidden. I saw that it was a text from Sakura. I bit down on my bottom lip. I was honestly almost too scared to read the text. What if it were something horrible? What if she was ticked off about Naruto and me going out now? Well…

Deciding to (wo)man up, I open the message, and read it. Sure enough, it was a bad message as I had predicted...

**Hinata! What's this I hear about you and Naruto going out now?**

Sighing, I have no choice but to text her back. Well, I mean, I _could_ choose to ignore the message, but then I'd only catch hell for it later…

_Sorry, Sakura-chan. But it is true…_

I had texted back quickly. She's angry; I just know it!

**Meet me in the girls' bathroom by Kakashi-sensei's class after class ends!**

I could only frown. This wasn't going to be pretty…

_Okay…_

It was the only thing I could think of texting back. I was still nervous about it all. But really, what was Sakura-chan really going to do to me? She wouldn't try to…. _Attack me_ would she? I don't know… The pinkette has done some crazier things than that…

**-XXX-**

My time in History class ticked by excruciatingly slow… I swear I was sweating buckets by the time the bell rung. I should really calm myself down. There's no need for me to be acting so frightened. If anything bad were to happen, I could easily defend myself! Otou-sama didn't make me take years and years of martial arts training for nothing!

Gathering my things, I speed out the classroom but not before running into Naruto, who seemed overjoyed to see me. Hugging me, he spoke. "Did you have fun in history?"

He's attempting to joke around… I should probably laugh slightly to humour him…

"U-uh yeah, sure..!" I manage to just barely let out a small giggle. Luckily, he doesn't suspect that something's up.

Grabbing my hand, we begin walking. I jumped at the sudden feeling of his hand covering mine. I was almost about to jerk away, but quickly stopped myself from doing so. Lightly sighing, I started walking away from Kakashi's classroom. I could see the girls' bathroom coming into view.

"U-um, hold on for a bit N-Naruto-kun," I glance up at him as we come to a stop. "I-I need to go the restroom for a minute."

He nods in understanding, and releases my hand. I enter the bathroom, and stand in the far corner, leaning against wall; trying to stay out of everybody's way. The bathroom is packed. I hate it when it's like this… It drives me crazy. Honestly, I'm a little claustrophobic.. I hate being in crowded places. . . .

..

Finally the bathroom managed to clear out some, and Sakura entered. We immediately locked gazes, and I felt like disappearing.

She then approached me. Oh what I wouldn't do for a cloak of invisibility right now… Harry Potter has it so easy. If he were to want to stay hidden from someone, all he would have to do it put it on, and walla. He's invisible. You can't see him anymore. I wish that it were actually that simple. But this reality - Stuff like that doesn't exist.

"S-Sakura-chan," I barely manage to stutter out. "Hello.."

"Hey," She greeted in response. "Why are you going out with Naruto?" She was now standing in front of me; her hand clamped down on my shoulder. Escape was futile…

"I uh—I—"

"What about our plan?" I jumped at Sakura's sudden outburst. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

I stayed quiet as Sakura's rant continued.

"I told you to forget about him!" She threw her hands up above her head. "What about Sasuke!"

"You were supposed to play hard to get with him!" The pinkette was now currently pacing around in a circle. "And how are you supposed to do that when you're da—" She cut herself off.

Blinking in surprise, I quirked an eyebrow at her. Though surprise soon turned into fright when I saw the corners of her mouth twist upward into a devilish smirk.

"You know what?" She said finally, stopping pacing. "I think this is perfect,"

Okay. Now I was confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't you see?" The pinkette stopped in front of me. "If you date Naruto, it'll make Sasuke want you even more!" She grinned. "It's perfect!"

All I could do is frown. "Y-yeah…" I looked down at my feet. "…Perfect…" I muttered in a barely audible tone.

"O-oh, um… Sakura-chan?" The pinkette looked at me.

"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun asked me o-out and…. I wanted t-to talk it over w-with you…"

"Okay, shoot!" She prompted.

"W-well um, I'm going out with N-Naruto-kun so…" I fumbled nervously with my fingers. "I'm not sure what to do…"

"Just tell him straight up, 'no'!" Sakura replied simply.

"B-but—!" I paused for a few moments. "—I don't want to hurt his f-feelings…"

Sakura rolled her minty green eyes at me. "Oh please Hinata!" She waved my reluctant tone away. "He deserves to have someone reject him after all the hell he's put girls through!"

I sighed in defeat. Sakura had a point I supposed…

"F-fine, I'll do it then."

Sakura grinned, and started towards the door. "Well I'm gonna head onto class now! I'll talk to you later Hinata-chan!" She gave a quick wave; then disappeared out of the restroom.

I trudged towards the mirror hanging above the sinks. I frowned at my reflection. Just what was I going to do? There's too much drama… I hate it.

**-XXX-**

Pre-Calculus was next. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around nervously in my stomach. I didn't like this feeling. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt dizzy and it seemed like the walls were spinning. I hurried over and sat down in my desk. I rested my elbows on the desk top, and hid my face in my hands. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and blood pounding in my ears.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down. Though it wasn't helping, and the loud chatter of students wasn't helping my situation any…

Finally, I stood up, and approached Asuma-sensei. "A-ano… Excuse me, Sensei?"

The dark haired male looked up at me. "Yes, what is it Hinata-san?" He had been able to notice that something was wrong.

"A-ano… I-I don't feel all that w-well…" I explained, hugging my stomach with one arm, and placing my other hand on my forehead. "…M-May I please go see the nurse?"

He nodded. "Sure," He wrote me a note, and off I went.

Just as I was exiting the classroom, Sasuke was just about to enter. He looked at me quizzically.

"Hey, where are you going?" He inquired, stopping, and looking back at me.

I started to feel overwhelmed by the nauseous feeling again. "T-the nurse's office," I barely managed to mutter, as I picked up my pace.

I couldn't face him. Not yet…

**-XXX-**

I didn't stay in the nurse's office for long before she sent me back to class. Luckily, second period had ended just before she released me, and I was on my way to my third period. Thankfully I had been able to avoid Sasuke.

"Hey Hyuuga,"

Or so I thought…

I immediately froze, and turned around to look at him. Great… So much for my avoiding him plan…

"H-hai, Sasuke-san?" I asked meekly as I turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I could only nod slightly, looking down at my feet. I felt really awkward talking to him right now… I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eye!

"Anyway," He broke the silence. I snapped my head up to look at him, before tilting my head back down to stare at my fidgeting feet. "Do you have an answer yet?"

Oh Kami… I was afraid that he'd ask that….

"U-um… H-hai… Actually I d-do…" I slowly nodded, unsure of how to break it to him.

"Really?" He asked. I could tell that he was pleased to finally hear what my response was. "Well then, what's your answer?"

"The answer is—" I took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than I thought!

"Uh-huh..?" He prompted; slowly becoming more and more eager by the second.

"—the answer is…" I words were caught in my throat. I couldn't get them out!

"..The answer is..?" He was now starting to grow impatient.

"—N-no…" I finally squeaked out. Woo… It felt nice to get that off of my chest. Now I didn't have it to worry about.

As I finally brought myself to look up at Sasuke, a weird expression had formed on his chiseled face. It looked as though it were mixed with anger, confusion, disbelief, and even sadness? I guess he just wasn't used to be being rejected….

"Why not?" He asked finally.

"H-huh?" I asked, finally bring myself to look up at him.

"Why won't you say yes?" He inquired, and I sighed, averting my eyes away from his.

"B-because—"

"Hey Hinata-chan, there you are!" Naruto came up beside me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I froze at the sudden touch. "I've been looking all over for you!"

That's when Sasuke understood. "Oh…" He muttered; I could feel him glaring daggers at me.

Then without another word, the Uchiha left us standing there. I was speechless.

"What's his deal?" Naruto asked with a frown. He looked over at me, and I intently stared at the ground.

"I—…" I nibbled on my bottom lip. I couldn't let Naruto know what was going on! So, I lied.

"—I d-don't know…"

**N/A: Okay, there you go guys! Sorry that it took so long! I've been busy with other things… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know that it's rather short (and crappy) but the next one will be better I promise! :) Anyway, review please!**

***American Justice on Trial - This lesson is designed to raise students' awareness of events surrounding Japanese American internment during World War II, as well as the political and human rights issues that are associated with this episode. It is based on a mock trial in which the the United States government is being prosecuted for its actions by an international tribunal. The activity can benefit students on a practical level by familiarizing them with the workings of the American legal system, and also by increasing their awareness of rights built into the Constitution which are relevant to their own lives**


	6. Anger, Accidents, and Arguements Oh My!

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 5: Anger, Accidents, and Arguements Oh My!**

**A/N: Alright, here's the 6****th**** chapter! Sorry that it took so long! School has been rather hectic for me lately! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

Okay, I feel like a horrible person. I mean, I know that I rejected him because I'm with Naruto now, and I would've been inclined to reject him anyway, but I still feel kind of bad about it all. I don't know… I shouldn't feel bad. I just need to suck it up, and move on. Now I just need to keep telling myself that.

Third period went by like a breeze. Naruto and I sat together of course, and surprisingly, both of us were able to pass our Spanish tests.

"That's great Naruto-kun!" I said when I saw his paper. He had made an eighty-six, but that was still good! "I'm proud of you!" I smiled shyly at him, and he grinned back.

"Yeah, but my grade's nothing compared to yours Hinata!" He insisted. "I mean, you got a whole one hundred!" He nodded towards my paper. "You did a terrific job!" I blushed at his compliment. I guess you could say that I haven't fully gotten used to being in a relationship with Naruto yet… He's never paid me this much attention before! It just so much to take in!

Finally the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

I packed up my things, and walked with Naruto down to the cafeteria. We got our food and whatnot then walked over to the table that we, along with a few other friends sat at. As I glanced around the lunchroom, however, I noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. That was odd… He was usually always in lunch… Sighing quietly, I shrugged it off and turned to stare down at the nearly inedible goop on my plate. I frown at the food. They seriously called this crud _food_? I could find a much more suitable meal in a dumpster!

I sighing again, I started to become lost in my thoughts. Grabbing my fork, I started to prod at the goop and watched as it jiggled. That made it even more repulsive than before, if that was even possible… I then began to get a glossy look in my eyes as I slowly began to space out more and more. After a few short moments, my thoughts instinctively trailed back to Sasuke. Why did I constantly have to think of him of all people? I needed to stop this. I wasn't helping my situation any by constantly thinking about _him…_ The guy that I should really only even bother thinking about at this point in time is Naruto! I inwardly sighed. Why did my life have to be so difficult?

"Hinata?"

"Hinataaaa…"

"Hinata!"

I was abruptly shaken from my thoughts by hearing Naruto call out to me.

"N-nani?" I asked, slightly startled.

"What's got you spacing out all of the sudden?" He asked curiously.

"O-oh, it's n-nothing," I denied.

"Really?" He asked skeptically, quirking an eyebrow.

I sighed, averted my eyes from his for a few moments. "W-well…" I began, and a frown slowly began to form on Naruto's face.

"What?" He asked finally, when he noticed that I had paused for longer than necessary.

"I just—well… I've been thinking a lot about Sasuke is all…" I admitted, feeling quite ashamed of myself.

"What? Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows, the frown still aligning his lips.

"I-It's really nothing," I promised. "I just… Sakura and I had a plan to make Sasuke jealous and for me to catch his attention…."

Naruto's frown only grew, and if I wasn't mistaken he looked as if he were starting to look angry.

"I was completely against it at first, but then Sakura finally convinced me to do it," I continued. "Finally I caught his attention, but then I ended up kissing you, a-and—" I settled my gaze to look directly at his forehead. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes just yet.

"A-and I… Rejected him." I frowned deeper. "That's what the whole th-thing with Sasuke was about e-earlier." I finally finished with a sigh.

"Oh…" Was all that Naruto could say. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I hoped that he wouldn't take it the wrong way, and get mad at me…

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" His question surprised me. I didn't think that he would bother to ask anything else…

"U-um, because I didn't w-want you to get m-mad.." I replied quietly.

"I wouldn't have been mad at you Hinata!" He was now grinning his signature foxy grin at me.

"R-really?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not!" He replied, shrugging it off. "I mean, you picked me over him anyway, right?"

I gave a meek nod. "Right…" A small smile slowly began to make its way onto my lips.

…

It was about this time that I looked to Naruto, and noticed that he seemed to be frowning a bit as he looked off somewhere behind me. Instinctively, I turned my head around to look as well. Horror quickly covered my face. It was Sasuke. He was approaching us!

"Hey," He said monotone. A scowl was clearly visible on his face, and it made me cringe.

"What do you want?" Naruto finally asked the brooding Uchiha.

"I want to speak with Hyuuga alone." He answered simply.

I immediately frowned. "N-nani?" I managed to squeak out. "N-no way, Sasuke-san!" I quickly denied, only making him scowl even more.

Instead of replying however, he quickly reached down and snatched up my wrist, pulling me up from my seat. "You're coming with me." He demanded.

I automatically started trying to tug my hand back. "I-I said n-no!" I squeaked, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling from his grip as hard as I could. It wasn't much use though; he had an iron grip.

When he still didn't comply with my wishes, and release me, I spoke just barely below a yell, "I said l-let me g-go!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto about to get up and come after us. Though before he could, a teacher called out to us.

"Hyuuga; Uchiha!" Both Sasuke and I froze. Great. Sasuke still had my now aching wrist in his grasp when the teacher had approached us. "Detention, both of you!" The teacher decided. "Immediately after school today!"

I nearly wanted to break down and cry. I've never gotten detention before! I'm a good student! I never do anything wrong! And now this single detention was going to completely soil my entire permanent record! And who was the cause of this mishap? Why none other than the one and only Uchiha, Sasuke.

Great. Just great.

…

I fidgeted nervously as I sat in the chilly, and not to mention eerie detention room with Sasuke. It didn't help matters that there was absolutely NO ONE in the room other than Sasuke and I. Even the actual teacher who was supposed to be here wasn't in the room! I wondered if they were running late, or if they had even bothered to show up at all.

Suddenly, I saw Sasuke get up. I watched as he headed towards the door.

"S-Sasuke..!" I called out before I could stop myself. "W-where do you th-think you're going..?" I muttered out, barely above a whisper.

"I'm leaving," He stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-you can't just g-get up and leave..!" I stood up from my desk.

"And why can't I?" He turned to face me with his back to the door.

"B-because you'll g-get in trouble..!" I replied. "That's why..!"

I soon noticed a smug smirk cross Sasuke's lips. "Does it look like there's anyone around to punish me if I leave?"

I was now starting to walk over to where he stood in front of the door. "N-no b-but—"

"Then what's the problem?" He snorted. "I'm not going to get caught anyway,"

He was just _so_ sure of himself, wasn't he? I sighed, finally coming to a stop in front of him.

"Y-you don't know th-that..!" I said quickly. "You should just d-do as you're t-told and stay in h-here!"

His smug smirk only grew with each word that I said.

"Che. I didn't know that you cared so much, Hyuuga."

I immediately blanched. "I-I don't..!" I stuttered out. "I-I just—"

"Face it Hyuuga," He said, cutting me off. "You like me, but you're just too stubborn to admit it."

I almost wanted to gag at that.

"I-I do n-not..!" My cheeks were starting to burn. He got closer to my face.

"Yes you do," He smirked even more. My cheeks were growing even darker.

"I-I d-do n—"

"..Hinata.."

He was kissing me. …. Oh my Kami, he was KISSING ME!

My eyes were wide, and my entire face was cherry red.

I didn't exactly know what happened next since it all happened so fast… But I soon realized what I had done.

Sasuke stood there with a shocked look on his face, a bright red hand print could be seen on his cheek. I had slapped him.

"D-don't k-kiss m-me..!" I stammered, growing angry.

Scowling, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, and flipping us around so that he could pin me against the door.

"Why don't you just admit it already..?" He had to refrain himself from yelling too loud.

"I-I have n-nothing to a-admit..!" I growled back. Usually, I don't act like this, but he was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"Quit denying it!" He frowned. "I know you like me, you know I like you!" He growled back.

"I –I d-do n-n—"

"Yes you do," He was speaking in a hushed tone now, and was also growing closer to my face again.

I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't do to him pinning my hands above my head; and wedging me between himself and the wooden door.

"Just… Forget Naruto," He said in an almost pleading voice. It surprised me.

"He's never bothered giving you the time of day until now…" He was only centimeters away from our noses touching.

"Just… Dump Naruto; give me a chance…." Our noses were finally brushing against each other.

"I-I—S-Sasuke-sa—" My cheeks were a bright cherry red once again. I couldn't even finish my sentence before I found the Uchiha kissing me again.

I started to struggle again, but to no prevail. His grip was like an iron clamp holding my wrists together. I couldn't very well move either from how close he was.

Finally I felt his cool hand brush against my burning hot cheek; he was still kissing me.

It was no use. I couldn't fight it. And as much as I hated to admit it… It felt so right kissing Uchiha, Sasuke.

…

So much more right than kissing Uzumaki, Naruto… my eyelids finally slid shut, and I stopped struggling and much to Sasuke's and my own surprise, started to return the light kiss.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I honestly felt like a slut. But as much as I kept telling myself to pull away, my body wouldn't listen.

My relationship with Naruto is so dead. . .

I don't want to tell him, but I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I don't tell him what I've done…

Oh… What should I do? I'm so confused!

**A/N: Well there you guys go! I'm sorry if it's not so good. It's like, 20 minutes to 4:00 A.M. over here so yeah… Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	7. Kiss And Tell

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 7: Kiss And Tell**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't been updating any of my stories in a really long time, and I'm sorry for that! I just kinda fell out of liking the Naruto fandom for a while, but thanks to one of my friends, I'm back baby! Now, just so you all know, I haven't actually written anything in a while sooo... I really hope that you can forgive me for a cruddy chapter that this is going to turn out to be, and well, pretty much everything! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

**-Previously, Sept. 22nd-**

I didn't really know what had come over me when it came to kissing Sasuke. I don't even know what I was thinking when I just sat there and let him kiss me. I was in some kind of a trance, and I could feel myself falling right into Sasuke's trap. No. No! I refused to be just another girl for him to win over then break her heart! So, pulling my thoughts together, and snapping out of my trance, I wriggled my arms, but to no prevail. Sasuke still had his iron grip on me. Okay, so punching his block off was clearly out of the question. Well, my legs were still free! So, I did the next thing that came to mind. I pulled one of my legs back, and swing it forward with great force, making a blow towards his vital regions. That's when I felt him jerk away from my lips, his grip on my wrists lessening, and watching as he stumbled back and doubled over in pain. Quickly, I hastily wiped my mouth off on the back of my sweater sleeve. Making a dash over to the desk that I had been sitting in prior to this incident, I grabbed my bag, and darted back to the door, pulling it open, and looking back at Sasuke, watching as he crumbled to the floor. My eyebrows knitted together, and I frowned at him.

"N - never kiss me again!" I yelled, running out of the detention room and slamming the door behind me. As terrified as I was that I would get in trouble for skipping out on detention, I was even more terrified to stay in the room along with Sasuke.

I never once looked back, running all the way down the empty halls, until at last, I pushed past the double doors that lead outside, and then worked on making it home safely.

**- The Next Day, Sept. 23rd -**

With the incident with Sasuke behind me, I went to school the next day, hoping that everyday that had happened yesterday could just be forgotten. Though that didn't seem to be the case. As soon as I walked onto the school campus, I could practically feel everyone boring holes into my skin with their staring. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when my friend, the head cheerleader, Ino, approached me, a giddy grin plastered onto her full lips.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Is it true?"

A look of confusion formed on my face, and I quirked a quizzical eyebrow at her. What on Earth was she talking about?

"E - eto... I'm afraid I d - don't know what y - you're talking about Ino - chan," I stuttered out, proding my fingers together like I always did. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"Oh c'mon! I mean is it true that you kissed Sasuke Uchiha?" She gushed, staring at me wide - eyed.

The color of my face blanched, and I could only stare at Ino, speechless. How on Earth did she know-that no good dirty Uchiha must've started a rumor about it! How.. How dare he do such a thing!

"Wh - what? N - no I-Sasuke kissed _me_!" I stuttered out when I finally managed to find my voice.

"Oh whatever - same difference!" Ino waved a hand dismissively. "Sasuke's been telling everyone that you just _threw_ yourself at him!" Ino continued, moving her hands about as she did so, until at last, she moved them to grip onto my shoulders. "So... What did you think? He's a good kisser, right?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes. I was starting to become slightly irritated. I didn't have time for this. I was sure that Naruto already knew and-oh my God, what if Naruto already knew about it? I.. I had to go speak with him!

"E - excuse me, Ino - chan," I wriggled out of her grasp. "B - but I really need to go find Naruto - kun," I explained, then went to walk away.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Naruto was looking for you earlier anyway," Ino called after me. "He said something about needing to talk to you about something important!"

I froze momentarily. I knew what that meant. He knew. He knew! HE KNEW! He.. He was going to speak with me, and dump me right on the spot! I just knew it!

Entering the building, I begrudgingly walked down the hall, towards my locker. I wasn't surprised at seeing Naruto standing right next to it as I turned down the hall. I stopped dead in my tracks for a few seconds, simply staring at him, my cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. That's about the time that he glanced over at me, locking his eyes with mine. I could feel my body trembling now, but I forced myself to move forward anyway.

"E - eto... Good morning, Naruto - kun," I greeted him quietly, before moving my gaze to stare down at my feet.

"Morning," Naruto greeted in return. I was too scared to look up at his face, but I was almost certain that he was frowning. "Look, I... I need to talk to you about something..."

At hearing this, I held my breath. I was preparing myself to be dumped, right on the spot. "So.. Rumor's been going around that you _threw_ yourself at Sasuke? Why would you do something like that, Hinata?" By the tone in his voice, I could tell that he was upset.

"I - it's not like that!" I quickly defended myself. "N - Naruto - kun... I don't know what you heard, but none of it's true! Sasuke's lying! _He kissed me!_ Please!" I pleaded, a frown forming on my own lips as I finally tilted my head up to look at him. "Y - you've got to b - believe me!"

Naruto didn't say anything for a while after I said that, and I began to worry. What was going through his mind? "...Naruto - kun..?" I prompted. "P - please.. Say something..!"

At this, the blonde sighed, and I watched as he ran a hand over his face, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I... I don't know what to say... I don't know who to believe..."

I could hardly believe my ears... Naruto.. He didn't _believe_ me?

"I mean... Sasuke's my best friend and-"

"B - but I'm your g - girlfriend!" I cut him off. "N - Naruto - kun! I... I love you! I would n - never lie to you!" I felt tears spring to my eyes, and bit my bottom lip. This.. Couldn't be happening!

This caught him off guard and he just stared at me for a few moments, before sighing again, shaking his head. "Look Hinata... I... I think would just be for the best if we... Took a break,"

That did it. The tears that had formed in my eyes, started rolling down my cheeks.

"Naruto - kun..." I choked out before turning my back to him and running down the hall. I didn't even care if people were staring at me still, or that I was making other students dodge left and right to get out of my way to keep from getting ran over.

I only came to a stop when I crashed into someone, making us both stumble back. My vision was too blurry to see who it was, and I immediately began rubbing at my eyes.

"I - I'm sorry I-"

"-Are you alright?"

That's when I automatically knew who it was. Sasuke.

"_You!_" I hissed out, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. What did I do?"

By now I could feel the anger starting to bubble up inside me. "Don't act like you don't know! You went around and told everyone that I _threw_ myself at you!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you didn't _enjoy_ yourself."

The anger intside me was boiling even more now.

"H - how _dare _you! I - I can't believe you would do something like this! And I d - didn't enjoy myself at all! I felt horrible about the w - whole thing! And now, thanks to you, Naruto - kun d - dumped me!"

People were staring again, but I still didn't care.

"Well that's good. You were too good for him anyway, Hinata."

"I don't-wait... w - what?"

Did this guy... Did he... Just say that I was... T - too good for Naruto - kun? And oh my-h - he didn't address me as Hyuuga? I-What was going on?

"I said that you're too good for Naruto. You deserve someone better."

"... And I suppose you think _you're _better for me than him?"

This made him smirk slightly. "As a matter of fact, I do."

I frowned at him. "W - well forget it! I - I'm not interested!" I turned to walk away, but before I could, I felt Sasuke grab my arm.

"Look, can I talk to you in private for a second?" By now we had caused a scene, and I sighed.

"Fine.. But only for a second."

Sasuke, who still held onto my arm, dragged me away from the small crowd that had formed and that had only been growing bigger.

Eventually we ended up in an empty classroom, and Sasuke closed the door. I immediately backed up a bit, and Sasuke sighed.

"Relax, I'm not going to kiss you this time."

I wasn't taking any chances though.

"Anyway, look, I'm... Sorry for what happened yesterday, alright? I was just caught up in the moment, and then when you kicked me, in uh, yeah, I spread that rumor to get back at you, but it's only because I was mad. Anyway, I... I like you, Hinata. I.. Don't know why. You're just different than the others."

I could only blink at him, taking in what he said. First of all, I couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually apologizing to me, and secondly, I had never seen this side of Sasuke before. In fact, I couldn't believe that he actually had a side to him like this. But, as he stated that he liked me, I frowned deeper than before.

"Sasuke, I.. I don't like you like that! I - I never have! I'm in love with Naruto - kun!" I replied, keeping myself a safe distance away from him. "And you can't just sabotage my relationship with Naruto - kun like that and expect for me to fall into right into your arms like one of your crazed fan girls would do. I don't know why you like me all of a sudden, but you can't expect for me to agree to go out with you simply because you all of a sudden _like_ me."

With that, I left Sasuke standing there speechless in the classroom. If Sasuke wanted to date me, he'd have to try a lot harder than that anyway.

Moving back down the hall, I returned to my locker, and got my books for that class for the day.

..

**-Friday, Nov. 1st-**

For the rest of that week, Sasuke had been doing everything in his power to try to convince me to go out with him. He had done everything from sending me flowers in the middle class, to passing me notes in Asuma - sensei's pre - calculus class, to stuffing letters and chocolates into my locker. Just... Pretty much anything you could imagine, Sasuke had done. As much as I found it to be sort of cute.. It wasn't tempting me to date him any more than before. And well, aside from Sasuke's pestering, the week went pretty well. Oh well you know... Until today came along and I caught Naruto and Sakura kissing by Naruto's locker. I could feel my heart break and crumble to a million pieces.

I just... There were so many things that I didn't understand. I didn't understand how Naruto was able to get over me so easily and quickly. I mean, I know we had only dated about a week (before Sasuke ruined the relationship). I didn't understand how Sakura could just move in on Naruto after only just a few short days. I didn't understand how I actually thought that Sakura was really my friend. I didn't understand how I could've possibly thought that Naruto actually cared about me. But most of all, I didn't understand why I had to be so stupid. I should've seen the signs. Naruto and Sakura had been close friends since elementary school, and I could've sworn that they would always subtly flirt with each other, without trying to make it too obvious throughout the years.

But, there was nothing that I could do about it now. I could feel myself frowning and I turned to look away from them. I.. Couldn't stand to watch the two together anymore. What was I supposed to do about it anyway? Naruto and I were no longer together anymore... I didn't have the right to say to say anything. Though I couldn't stop the tinge of jealousy that I felt in my core. It wasn't fair. The man I had always admired.. The man I had always loved.. He dumped me and not even a week later he was already dating Sakura. And Sakura... I thought she was my friend.. I though I could trust her. I thought that she wanted me to continue to date Naruto to make Sasuke jealous, but now that wasn't even possible! Geez... I guess you learn who your true friends are in high school, huh? It's true what they say. You can count your _true_ friends on one hand. And I only had five. See? One hand.

Ino, though she was the complete opposite of me in every way, shape, and form, she was a reliable friend, and she always gave the best advice. Kiba, though he had a short temper, and could be pretty wild at times, was possibly my absolute _best_ friend. I'd do anything for him, and I know he'd do anything for me. Shino, even though most found him to be creepy and weird, I never thought he was. He was a nice guy, and we had been friends since elementary school along with Kiba. He was also one of my absolute best friends. Tenten, though she was a full on tomboy, was very helpful, and very sweet. She gave me the confidence to do a lot of the things that I would never do. She's also dating my cousin, Neji. Speaking of which, Neji, my cousin, even though we didn't get along when we were younger, had grown very close over the years, and I know that even if no one else would be there for me, he would.

So... I guess.. Now that I think about it, I didn't need Naruto or Sakura as friends. I had all the real friends that I needed anyway. Still... Even though I no longer considered either of them "friends", I was still jealous of them. It irked me that I was, but I couldn't help it. Naruto had once been _my_ boyfriend, I would've done anything to be with him. I thought he would've felt the same, but I guess I was wrong. And it seemed that he had no problems with making me jealous or moving on, so he shouldn't care if I date someone new either.

..

Approaching my locker, I twisted the knob in the correct combination, and pulled the door open, and there was no surprise that I found gifts from Sasuke inside. A light giggle escaped my lips, and I rolled my lilac accented eyes. It was cute, but desperate as well. That was still something that I couldn't wrap my head around.. Why Sasuke was so desperate to date me... I wasn't anything special. Not at all. So, it made no sense for him to pine after me when he had so many other of his fan girls that he could date if he so chose to.

"Hey, like the chocolates?"

Gathering up the books I needed for class, I locked my locker, and looked over to see Sasuke leaning on the lockers next to me.

"Th - they're nice... But Sasuke.. I think this is all a bit much.." I muttered sheepishly, my cheeks coloring in a light pink blush. "I mean.. At this rate, I'll have enough chocolate for a life time. Not to mention the flowers and letters, and notes and... You know.."

"I see.. I guess I could cut back on all the gift giving if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks." A few seconds passed, and an idea popped into my head.

If Naruto thought he was the only one who had moved on, he had another thing coming. And Sakura.. I'd show her as well.

"Ya know Sasuke... I.."

"Hm?"

"Well.. I was thinking.. Would you maybe like to grab a coffee some time o - or.. uhm... Something like that?"

Well, by the look on Sasuke's face, I'd say that what I asked definitely caught him off guard.

"I... Are you serious?"

"U - um, yes?"

"Alright, sure. I'd like that."

"Great," I replied, tucking my books under my arm. "It's a date." And with that being said, I turned around, my back facing Sasuke as I walked away, a smile forming on my face.

**A/N: Well there you guys go! It wasn't as long as I would've liked for it to be, but it's easier for me to just end it here, and help me kick off the story again after a two year hiatus. My next chapters will be better, I promise! Remember to review and let me know what you guys thought!**

**-Amethyst.**


	8. A Date With The Player

**The Played Playboy**

**Chapter 8: A Date With The Player**

**A/N: Yeah, hi guys. So for the... Eleven of you that actually gave me a review, I thank you for that. This chapter shall be dedicated to you guys. Anyway, I just wanted to say, before I start this chapter, that, I've received e-mails of people favouriting this story, and putting it on 'story alert', and yet, I've only received ELEVEN reviews so far. I just wanted to point that out. Reviews are what inspire me to continue making chapters for this story, so I would really appreciate it if more of the people reading this story, would leave me some reviews. I could really use the ideas, words of encouragement, and constructive criticism. Alright? That's about it... Please enjoy this chapter! And remember to consider REVIEWING, please!**

**-XXX-**

**First Person Point of View (Hinata's POV)**

**-Friday, Nov. 1st, End of The Day-**

I don't think that I've ever been happier for a week of school to come to an end, as I felt today. Not only did I really just want to get away from Naruto and Sakura for the next two days, but surprisingly, I was also sort of looking forward to my date with Sasuke. I suppose in a way, I might've been using him to get over my previously ended relationship with Naruto, but, it wasn't any different from what he did to other girls. So you can't really be mad at me. Besides, I've been cooped up in my house for the entire week. I think it would do me some good to actually get out for once.

So, about ten minutes before my last class for the day ended, I pulled out my planner, and scribbled down the things that I needed to remember for this class, as well as skim over the other things that I needed to do in my other classes.

**-XXX-**

**Hinata's daily planner:**

**Friday - Nov. 1st:**

**Pre Cal – Study Chapter 10; no homework**

**Spanish II – Write a short story completely in Spanish; due Monday**

**English III – Read Chapters 5 and 6 of "The Great Gatsby"; answer all questions for chapters 5 and 6 in packet; due Wednesday**

**Biology – No Homework**

**History – Study Chapter 5; no homework**

**Parenting and Childhood Development – No homework**

**Visual Arts III – N/A**

**Health & PE – N/A**

**Reminders: Date with Sasuke tomorrow at 6 PM**

**-XXX-**

After writing down what I needed to for my last period class and skimming over what else I already wrote. I wrote myself a quick reminder about my date wth Sasuke tomorrow at six. Shortly after doing so, I closed my planner and put it away. A few minutes later, the bell rang for class to end, and I was one of the first ones out the door.

I met up with Sasuke out side, after class and we exchanged phone numbers so that way we could get a hold of each other tomorrow. Sasuke also offered to give me a ride home, and this time I accepted. The Uchiha had a really nice car. But I wasn't surprised. The Uchiha family had always been very rich. However, I had heard that it was only Sasuke and Itachi that remained of the Uchiha family. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but I wasn't going to pry. It wasn't like it was any of my business anyway...

We had idle chatter as we sat in Sasuke's car as he drove me home. I lived a few blocks away from the school, so we didn't talk for long, but during the time that we did talk, I found out that we had a lot more in common than I had originally thought that we would. In fact, for the longest time, I thought that Sasuke and I had absolutely nothing in common at all. Though I had come to find out that we both liked some of the same bands. Sasuke was surprised to find out that I actually enjoy rock, though many people find it surprising when they find that out about me. It's not like I'm into a bunch of hardcore stuff, but there are quite a few bands that I don't mind listening to, such as: Linkin Park, Fly Leaf, and Paramore to name a few. Naruto and I had nothing remotely in common, but I didn't mind that about him.. Ah... There I go thinking about Naruto again. I frowned to myself, and apparently Sasuke noticed it, because the next thing I knew, he was speaking to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing over at me as he drove, and I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of Naruto again, is all." I informed him. At hearing this, Sasuke sighed.

"You shouldn't waste your time thinking about him," Sasuke spoke before adding, "Instead, you should be thinking about what you're going to wear tomorrow on our date to impress me." He sent me a smirkish-smile, and I rolled my lavender eyes at him playfully.

"And just who says that I want to impress you?" I asked, sort of challenging him.

"I did, that's who." Sasuke replied simply, the smirk still clear on his face.

"Well, you're wrong," I replied, before proceeding to correct him. "Actually, it's quite the contrary. It's _you _that needs to worry about impressing _me_." Sasuke just let out a light chuckle at hearing this.

"Oh right, of course, what was I thinking," He said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Though I don't see why I should even bother trying. I never seem to catch your eye to begin with."

I could only let out a faint giggle at this, then without thinking I replied, "It's not true I—" I stopped myself as soon as I realized what I was saying. "Nevermind." I then grew very quiet, turning my opal gaze to stare out the car window, fidgeting idly with my hands.

Now I knew that I had piqued Sasuke's interest. I could feel his eyes on me. So, bringing myself to discreetly glance over at him out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he wore a look of surprise, and curiosity on his face.

"No.. What were you going to say?" He prompted.

"N - nothing," I denied, seeing my house coming into view.

"Hinata, tell me, what were you going to say?" Ugh, he just wasn't going to let this go, was he? I really need to start thinking before I speak..

"I - it's.. Nothing really. I swear." I procrastinated, trying to avoid telling him for as long as I could. I just needed to keep on stalling until we reached my house... Just a little further...

I could tell from the look on Sasuke's face that he was becoming slightly annoyed with me beating around the bush.

"So you aren't going to tell me?" He finally came to a stop in front of my house.

Ignoring his question, I spoke. "A - ah um.. Well I should probably go. I - I need to get started on my homework and then start p - preparing dinner." With that said, I moved to open the car door, but before I could exit the car, I felt Sasuke grab my hand.

"Tell me," He prompted again. Instinctively I tried to pull away from him, but it was no use. Sasuke noticed my attempts and sighed. "I'm not letting go until you tell me."

Well... Great. Now I really didn't have much of a choice. So taking a deep breath, I looked over at Sasuke. "Okay fine." I sighed. "The truth is... I've always thought of you as attractive, but I never actually had a crush on you. I've just never really seen you as anymore than just Uchiha, Sasuke, the boy in my pre-calculus class. The guy I never, if even seldom talked to. The guy who never once even looked my way," By now my gaze was set on the door of the gate surrounding my house. "I've.. Just never looked at you the same way as the other girls. I never looked at you in a romantic way... I only ever loved Naruto-kun. I really loved him. But.. I've never looked at you in that way. I'm sorry." And with that my "speech" was over with.

Sasuke's grip had lessened, and taking notice of this, I used it to my advantage, and pulled my hand free once more. Getting out of the vehicle, I muttered a light, "Good bye Sasuke, thank you for the ride." Then closed the door behind me, pushing past the gate to my house, and up to the front door, disappearing inside the building, leaving Sasuke sitting in his car, speechless.

**-The Next Day, Nov. 2nd, 5:00 PM-**

I had a date with Sasuke in an hour, and I was currently digging through my closet, trying to find a suitable outfit to wear. I mean, I knew that we were only supposed to go out for coffee, but that didn't mean that we wouldn't end up going somewhere else before Sasuke ended up taking me home. Though, as I went digging through my closet, I found that I couldn't find anything decent to wear. I mean, sure I had nice clothes, but I couldn't come up with a decent outfit for the date. Letting out a light sigh of fustration, I moved away from my closet and over to my bed. Plopping myself down onto it, I sighed, and combed my hand through my dark tresses.

"This is hopeless..." I muttered to myself in defeat.

"What's hopeless?" A voice asked, and I looked up.

"Huh?" Looking over to the door, I saw that it was my little sister (my junior of five years). She must've been just passing by and heard me. "O - oh, it's nothing.. I'm just having a bit of difficulty picking out an outfit for my date with Sasuke."

"You mean that Uchiha guy? Bleh." Hanabi made a gagging noise. It seemed that she was along with some of the few girls who wanted nothing to do with the player Uchiha.

"Y - yes that's him.. B - but... He's not _that_ bad..." I mumbled quietly.

"Nee - chan, he's a _player_ for Kami's sake! Of course he's "that bad"!" She replied, throwing her hands up into the air, entering my bedroom as she did so.

"W - well..." I muttered, not being able to come up with anything else to say.

"So why are you doing it?"

"Huh?" The question caught me off guard.

"Why did you actually decide to go on a date with Sasuke Uchiha of all people?"

"W - well..."

"It's because of Naruto isn't it?"

_'H - how did she know—' _Apparently the look on my face gave it away, because the next thing I knew, Hanabi gave a light chuckle.

"Oh Nee-chan, I know you want to get back at Naruto for dumping you for Sakura—"

"Eh? But—"

"_But,_ this isn't the best way to do it."

How did she know these things?

"I have my ways," Hanabi replied, reading the question right off my face.

So now she was a mind reader, too?

"Anyway, I don't think you should go through with the date with Sasuke if it's just to make Naruto jealous. You're above using people Nee-chan."

Before I could interject, she spoke again.

"Besides, it might not even work, and if Sasuke found out that you were using him, things wouldn't go over so well for either of you."

"It's not like that! I—"

"_Buttttt_ I guess if I can't change your mind about this, and you think that it'll work, then I guess the least I can do is help you pick out an outfit."

I didn't say anything in response as I watched my younger sister walk over to my closet, shifting through many clothes, before finally putting out some things that she found acceptable, and it wasn't long before she had the outfit all picked out for me.

"Here," She laid the clothes out next to me on the bed. "What do you think?"

Looking over the clothes, I saw that she had picked out a light purple tank top with matching skinny jeans, along with white flats and a creamish-white jacket to match.

"I - it's cute. Arigatou, Imouto," I replied, giving her a warm smile.

"I'm glad you approve," She replied. "Okay, now go shower and change into these clothes, then come back here and I'll help with your hair, accessories, and make up and stuff."

I nodded, "A - alright."

**-Later, Nov. 2nd, 5:25 PM-**

After showering, I re-entered my bedroom, seeing Hanabi sitting by my vanity. Walking over to her, she stood up, and motioned for me to sit down on the stool. So I did.

"Alright, let's work on your hair first." She decided. "I was thinking something like low ponytails. You never fix up your hair anyway. This might be a nice change."

"A - alright, if you say so." So, I sat there and let her pull my long dark indigo-tinted hair back into two low ponytails. To my surprise, it actually looked pretty cute.

"There, what do you think?" She asked, and I nodded, before speaking.

"I like it, you were right Imouto, it looks good."

..

After my hair was finished, we moved onto make-up, which didn't consist of much. Basically just some lavender eyeshadow to bring out the lilac flecks in my eyes, and a soft pink, almost beige lipgloss. And that was honestly about it. Hanabi just decided to keep the make-up really simple as if not to take away from my so called "natural beauty" that my sister seemed to claim that I had a lot of.

..

Next as we moved onto the accessories, Hanabi picked out a pretty purple rose ring with diamonds on either side of it, and a pair of cute purple and silver flower earrings. She ended up picking out a periwinkle colored purse to go with my outfit, and convinced me to color my nails a light purple-ish color, and paint the tips white.

I didn't understand why all of this was really necessary, I mean after all, it was only a date with Sasuke... And it was only to go to one of the cafes here in town. It's not like we were going out to a restaurant to eat or anything. But, Hanabi wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that I needed to look my best anyway.

**-After The Make Over, Nov. 2nd, 5:50 PM-**

Alright, now that everything was finished, I looked myself over in the mirror. Unlike the day in the girls' bathroom when Sakura did my hair and make up for me, I actually looked more like myself. I was wearing the bare minimum of make-up, whereas before I had make-up caked all over my face. I wasn't wearing extensions this time either. Instead, my hair remained it's normal length. Though this time, they were pulled back in two low ponytails that my little sister convinced me made me look "innocent and cute". Suddenly I started to wonder if this was all even worth it, but it was too late to change anything now. Sasuke would be here any—the doorbell just rang.

"Hinata, Sasuke's here!" I could hear Neji calling from down stairs. Oh great... Sasuke was early! There was definitely no backing out of this now! But then again, I had been the one to suggest this.. So it would be wrong of me to decline now. Anyway, I could feel the butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach as I descended down the stairs. After I approached the front door, I could see Neji and my father standing there talking to Sasuke and setting boundaries.

"It expect you to have my daughter home by ten thirty at the latest. No later than that." My father instructed, and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes sir, I will."

I was hardly listening to them, as I had zoned out, entering 'Hinata - world' as I looked Sasuke over. He actually cleaned up really nice. But it really wasn't any different than any of the other nice clothes that he wore to school each day. His outfit really only consisted of a simple black T-shirt, and a indigo button-up shirt that he left unbuttoned. He wore some sort of baggy-ish dark blue jeans, black converse high tops, and a necklace with the Uchiha emblem on it, along with a couple rings and a leather bracelet.

I hadn't realized that I had been paying him that much attention until I was snapped out of my thoughts by Neji nudging me in my side, and I blushed in embarrassment. Luckily no one other than Neji had noticed me space out and I was thankful for that.

"Well.. Are you ready to go, Hinata?" Sasuke's voice broke through to me, and I nodded meekly, saying good bye to my father and cousin, then left the house along with Sasuke.

I could tell that he was trying to work on his gentlemanly charm on me, but I kept my guard up. I knew how much of a player he could be and how he treated girls when he was finished with them. I wasn't going to fall for him so easily, if at all.

He had opened the car door for me, and I got in. He closed the door after me and then went over to get in on his side. Just after he started up the car, he turned to look at me and spoke.

"You look very nice, Hinata." I blushed at his compliment, unable to stop the blush from forming on my face. I still wasn't used to receiving compliments from people.

"Th - thanks... So do you.." I muttered in response as Sasuke pulled away from my house, starting down the road. We both stayed relatively quiet during the car ride to the cafe, and I continued to fidget with my fingers, unsure of what else to do or say.

..

Finally as we arrived at the cafe, Sasuke ended up opening my door for me again. I really didn't know why he was trying to hard to appear gentlemanly and impress me, but I wasn't going to complain.

When we made our way up to the building, Sasuke pulled the door open, and held it open for me to enter first. Once we were finally inside of the cafe, I could hear slow jazz playing in the back ground. I had never been to this cafe before, but so far, everything looked very nice, and peaceful. I started to zone out, but before I could get too caught up in my own thoughts, Sasuke looked over at me, and tore me out of them.

"So, would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked me, as he lead me up to the front counter. I ended up glancing up at the menu, my eyebrows furrowing and my lips pursing together. As I stood there, looking up at the menu in thought, the barista began speaking to Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, what can I get you today?" A beautiful ebony haired woman behind the counter asked, smiling sweetly. I immediately wondered who she was.

"Hey Hitomi.. I'll just have the usual.. With maybe a biscotti..." Sasuke responded to this, 'Hitomi' woman, and Hitomi nodded, then looked to me.

"And what about you Miss?" She asked kindly. Blinking a few times. I realized that I hadn't even decided on what to order. Hurridly skimming over the menu, my eyes landed on 'Strawberry Smoothie'. Looking back to Hitomi, I spoke.

"O - oh, um.. I'll have a small strawberry smoothie, and a biscotti as well, please." I replied.

Hitomi continued to smile, and wrote down both of our orders.

"Alright, thank you." She then spoke again, looking over at Sasuke, telling him the total. "That'll be five dollars and twenty-one cents."

I watched as Sasuke went to pull out his wallet, and I quickly opened my purse, pulling out some of my own money.

"Oh, no, here, let me pay for myself," I spoke, and Sasuke waved my offer off.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll pay for everything," I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me before I could. "No, I'm paying."

I sighed, and put my money away. There was no use in trying to fight with Sasuke over paying. After he paid, Hitomi smiled.

"Okay, you guys can go take a seat.. We'll call for you when your order is up."

As I looked over the woman, I coudn't help but notice how much she looked like an Uchiha... You'd almost think that she was an Uchiha just by her appearence if it weren't for those bright blue eyes of her's.

"Thank you," I said quietly, and Sasuke nodded towards Hitomi, both of us then, moving to the side, allowing the next people in line to place their orders.

Sasuke lead me over to one of the tables and sat down. He motioned for me to sit in the seat in front of him. We both stayed silent, looking out the window and listening to the slow jazz until I spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"So.. From the looks of it, I take it that you come here a lot?"

"Hm? Oh yeah... I suppose that I do..." Sasuke spoke nonchalantly. "I like to come here a lot.." The Uchiha explained, looking across the table at me. "It's peaceful, and it's a good place where I can think about stuff..." Now his gaze had returned to the window, and my own gaze fell onto my hands as I fidgeted with them.

Things grew quiet after a while, and I sat there, racking my brain for a topic, then, without thinking, I asked, "Ano.. Sasuke, is there a reason why you don't talk about your family?" I immediately blanched after those words escaped my mouth. Suddenly, I was waving my hands in front of me in a nervous sweat.

"I mean—I—You don't h - have to answer! I - I'm sorry, I shouldn't h - have asked, I—"

"Hinata," Sasuke cut me off. "Stop apologizing. If you want to know that much, I'll tell you."

I just zipped my lips and stayed quiet. I felt like an idiot for babbling like that. I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut, and think before I say things.

Omitting a light sigh from his lips, he began. "Well, it's not something that I really like to talk about... But I guess I can tell you," Sasuke started, locking eyes with me.

"You see... When I was about eight years old, my parents were killed in a car accident.." His eyes grew hard as he tried to hide any emotion. "My older brother and I were both in the back seat of the car, when the accident happened..." His eyes stayed as hard as stone, as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"My brother and I both witnessed our parents' deaths, and we were lucky enough to survive.." Sasuke explained. "Before the accident.. I used to be completely different than I am now... I used to be smiley, and sweet, et cetera, but then after my parents died, I changed into the way I am now." Sasuke was now looking out the window, his eyes still hard.

"... I lost almost all of my friends, well pretty much all of them except Naruto and a few others, and all throughout elementary and middle school, that's how it was. It wasn't until I got into high school that I some how managed to gain popularity, and I started dating many girls, and I guess it all just went to my head. I managed to get any girl that I wanted... Any of them.. But _you_." His eyes locked with mine for a few moments, before he turned his gaze to look back out the window. He heaved a sigh before continuing.

"Anyway, I live with my brother, but we barely talk since he's almost never home." Sasuke continued to stare out the window. "I work a part time job here at this cafe... It's all thanks to Hitomi. She's my brother's friend... And so she got me the job. However, I don't have to work today..." Sasuke now looked back to me.

_'Oh, so that's how she knows him...'_

"Now I just want to get through highschool.. Then when I turn eighteen and graduate and go to college, I'll be able to get my own place and I can get off my brother's back." Sasuke finally finished, a long pause following his words before he finally spoke again. "Well there, now you know."

"Oh," I mumbled out, still taking in everything that he had said to me. "I see... Sasuke I—"

"Sasuke!" Hitomi cut us off. "Your order's ready!"

"Be right back," I watched as the Uchiha got up, and went to retrieve the the biscotti and beverages.

So I sat there and waited patiently for Sasuke to return. As I sat there, I thought of what he had said, and I frowned. In way, I guess I could understand what he was going through. I myself had lost my mother back around that same time. I knew what it was like to lose a parent.. Though thankfully I still had my father, and many other family members. And Sasuke... All he had was his brother. It... Was really sad. But I was sure that Sasuke wouldn't want someone feeling sorry for him, so even after he returned to the table and gave me my smoothie, I didn't say anything. Instead, we both sat there chatting idly as we enjoyed our biscotti and beverages.

**-After eating at the cafe, Nov. 2nd, 6:35 PM-**

After leaving the cafe, and getting in the car, I was prepared to go home, but Sasuke apparently had something else in mind.

"Um.. Where are you taking me, Sasuke?" I asked curiously as he drove in a complete different direction, instead of towards my house.

"You'll see," He answered simply, his usually seen smirkish-smile on his lips. "We'll be there in a bit."

..

I must admit that I was a bit surprised to see just where the Uchiha had taken me.

"The... Arcade?" I blinked, a look of bewilderment on my face. I simply couldn't believe that Sasuke had chosen this of all places, or for the fact the Uchiha actually _liked_ video games.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? A five star restaurant?"

A light blush of embarrassment formed on my cheeks. "W - well.. Actually I.. I just wasn't expecting... It's just..."

"I get it, I get it," Sasuke cut my babbling off. "I don't exactly look like the type to go play video games in an arcade. I don't. In fact, I haven't been to one since I was little, I just thought it would give us something to do to kill time. I don't have to get you home until around ten thirty anyway."

I could only nod, thanking him as he opened the door for me. As I stepped into the arcade, I was immediately greeted by multicolored, flashing lights. It was a bit blinding at first, but my eyes soon adjusted. Adrenaline was soon pumping through my veins. I hadn't been to an arcade in probably... Well... Ever. I didn't get out much, okay? My father never found the time to ever take me to one, not even for my birthday. My lilac accented eyes quickly scanned over the many different games.

We made sure to get get a bag full of coins, then made our way out into the middle of the arcade room. Idly, I watched as many little children scurried about the room, playing many different games.

Soon Sasuke was standing next to me, and I could him leaning towards me, his breath on my ear.

"What game did you want to play first?

I honestly wasn't sure. There were so many games to choose from, how could I pick just one? Though my eyes soon landed on a shooter game. Though they weren't necessarily my favorite games to play, I didn't mind those games, and I was sure that Sasuke would prefer it over Skii Ball (one of the games that I thought would be fun to play). ... And besides, most of those games were unoccupied at the moment! So, putting on a light smile, I pointed towards one of the shooter games.

"What about one of those?" I asked over all the loud noises of the video games.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked in the direction of the shooter game and shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Making our way over to the shooter game, we put in the required amount of coins that the machine took, and we each grabbed a gun. I stared the screen as I waited for the game to begin.

_3..2..1..Go!_

I immediately began shooting at each target that I laid eyes on. The points for both Sasuke and I began racking up, but it seemed like the Uchiha was in the lead. I didn't mind though. I'd much rather him win than go easy on me and lose purposely. That was one thing that I hated - when a guy threw a game just so the girl could win. I liked real competition! Not some guy going easy on me just because I'm a girl. Naruto used to do that whenever he would convince me to play video games with him. He would either purposely lose and let me win, or he'd try really hard, and I would just randomly mash buttons on the controller and somehow manage to beat him. Oh wait.. I'm thinking about him again. I need to stop this.

Anyway, as I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw that Sasuke certainly wasn't holding back on me. Sure, he was winning immensely, but I didn't mind. It was just all about having fun anyway, right?

I couldn't stop the nervous feeling forming in my gut as many people started to gather around as as the game went on. I bit down on my bottom lip, my body tensing up in the process. Now I really hoped that we wouldn't mess up. To fail in front of a crowd of people would be really embarrassing.

..

Finally, the game was over and as it turned out, Sasuke and I managed to beat the high score. Immediately, cheering from the people surrounding us insued, and my cheeks immediately lit up in an embarrassed blush. Glancing over to Sasuke, I noticed that he wore his usually seen smirkish-smile.

"Looks like we beat the high score." He spoke, and could only smile sheepishly. Though it was mostly due to our watchers.

It wasn't long before the arcade-keeper from the back of the desk made his way over to us with two small trophies that were engraved 'WINNER!' on the base of the trophies. He then handed one to both of us with a wide smile. There was a small metal toy gun on top of the base.

"Congratulations." The male said and then walked back to his desk. I thanked him for the reward, then turned back to Sasuke. Finally, the crowd was starting to disperse.

"Wh - what game would you like to play now?" I asked him with a light smile.

I watched as Sasuke's deep onyx eyes scanned the room for a game to play that wasn't taken.

"What about Skii Ball?" He asked, and I was slightly surprised to hear his suggestion.

"O - oh, um, sure!" I replied with a smile.

So, we both made our way over to the game. As we approached the machine, I saw that if we could manage to make enough points, the reward was a large stuffed panada. I didn't have much hope in winning the stuffed animal, but it was still worth a try.

Sasuke and I decided to share a machine. This way perhaps we stood a better chance in winning the prize. I let Sasuke go first, and watched as he put in the required amount of coins once more, and waited for the game to start.

Once it did, I watched as he hurled the wooden balls down the ramp, mostly making them into the ten points slots with the occasional thirty. After his turn was finished, he had unfortunately only managed to gather up one hundred and ten points.

"Hn.. Your turn." Sasuke muttered.

I had to fight back the giggle that was forming in my throat. Sasuke obviously wasn't very good at these games, but then again, it wasn't very surprising. After all, he had already told me that he hadn't been in an arcade since he was a little boy. I however hadn't ever had the time to go to one.

"You did good, Sasuke." I replied half-heartedly. I knew that he had tried at least, and that was all that mattered.

Finally, it was my turn, and I put in a few more coins. More balls were soon released, and rolled down to where I could reach them. Inhaling, I reached down, and picked up one of the shiny wooden spheres. Gripping it firmly in my hand, I swung my arm back, then forward, releasing the ball swiftly from my hand. It hastily rolled up the ramp, and landed smoothly in the one hundred point slot.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips as I watched the sphere go in, before grabbing another. I repeated the same pattern. This time, it landed in a fifty point slot. Sure it wasn't as good as one hundred, but I was still pleased with the points. I rolled the next few balls up towards the slots, and made a five hundred, one hundred, and a fifty.

The sixth ball I rolled, however, didn't get as many points because it landed in the thirty point slot. That was okay though! I knew it would happen sooner or later - it was only a matter of time. The next four balls I threw got a forty, five hundred, and another thirty. Overall, I decided that I did pretty good for the most part. My opal eyes quickly looked up to see my score. It was: one thousand four hundred points. Of course, it wasn't the greatest score, but it was okay!

Even though I had made a high score, and Sasuke made a lower score, I was sure that it wasn't enough to get the—The giant stuffed panda bear!

I couldn't believe it when the arcade-keeper came over from behind his desk, and handed me the stuffed bear. I was almost certain that we wouldn't have enough, but, I guess we did. I couldn't stop the happy smile that formed on my lips.

Glancing over at Sasuke I saw the amused look on his face. "Congraduations," He muttered, and I replied with a light 'thank you'.

..

Throughout the next few hours, Sasuke and I ended up playing nearly every game in the arcade, aside from the kiddy ones that is. By the time we finished our last game for the evening, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone, announcing that it was a little past ten o'clock that he needed to start get me home.

So, leaving the arcade we got back in his car, and pulled away from the building, before starting down the road.

The car ride home was pretty quiet aside from the music we had playing to fill the silence. It stayed like this until we finally arrived back at my house. I was sure that my father was waiting for me by now.

**-After playing at the arcade, Nov. 2nd, 10:20 PM-**

Anyway, as Sasuke came to a stop outside my house, He parked the car and looked over at me, meeting my gaze.

"U - um, thank you for the date, Sasuke," I spoke quietly, fumbling idly with my fingers. "I a - actually had a fun time."

"Did you think that you wouldn't?"

"W - well uh, n - no I just—"

"Save it. It's alright. But, you're welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

Sasuke ended up walking me up to my door. It appeared that he was still trying to act all gentlemanly.

"W - well, thanks again for tonight.." I mumbled quietly.

"No problem," Sasuke replied. "We should do it again sometime."

I only nodded, and watched as Sasuke began to lean towards me. I immediately knew what he was trying to do. A light blush began to form on my face, and I backed away some.

"Ah, no kisses on the first date, Sasuke." I spoke, a little teasing tone in my voice. I knew how much he wanted to kiss me, but I wasn't going to let him. He'd have to work for it.

Sasuke pulled back and smirked at me. "Of course.. Well, I'll get that kiss eventually, Hinata." He then turned around to leave. "Good night."

"Good night.." I mumbled in response, watching him for a few moments as he walked back to his car, before entering my house, and retreating up to my bedroom.

.. Well.. I guess tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**A/N: Aha! Well there you guys go! A chapter full of cheesiness! I hope you all enjoyed it though! I suck at writing dates, but I tried at least! xD;; ****.. Alllllrightyyyy then ~ Like I said before, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please be sure to REVIEW! :)**


End file.
